


Holding Hands

by scrapjongin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapjongin/pseuds/scrapjongin
Summary: Donghae just really likes holding Hyukjae’s hand.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with a short drabble!! i hope it’s enjoyable ♡♡♡ (i recommend listening to instagram by dean while reading this)

Donghae is whiny when he’s sleepy, he tugs at Hyukjae’s pyjamas and asks him to get closer because he’s cold. Most of the time Hyukjae gets him out of bed, because _we have schedule today and you don’t want to disappoint the fans, do you?_

 

And then he’s out of bed, ready to get the day going, but the coffee is still missing and Donghae’s limbs still feel heavy. So he reaches for Hyukjae’s hand and squeezes to the best of his ability. Hyukjae’s hand feels warm against his and the feeling sends tingles down his spine.

 

For a moment he looks down at their hands closed around each other and he smiles, because no matter how long they’ve been together, holding hands still makes his heart beat faster.

 

Hyukjae drags him through the apartment, even showers with him, because Donghae takes too long when he’s sleepy and alone. There’s small banter; Donghae jokes and Hyukjae laughs along, because a sleepy Donghae sometimes speaks in dialect. He giggles at his own jokes and feels more awake after the shower and the dozen kisses they share.

 

However, Donghae rarely let’s go of Hyukjae’s hand on mornings like this, where the clouds seem to be drowned in a gloomy grey and the coffee machine takes longer than usual.

 

There’s something comforting in the way Hyukjae carefully lifts their linked hands so Donghae’s won’t crash into a chair. It makes him feel awfully cared for and with Hyukjae’s bright smile he knows that Hyukjae’s love, although often more passively expressed than his own, is still just as intense.

 

They don’t have enough time for a nice breakfast, because Donghae is still holding on to his hand and turns Hyukjae around every two minutes only to kiss him.

 

But Hyukjae doesn’t really mind, because Donghae is smiling against his lips like it was the first time and it makes his heart swell in his chest and his environment seems to halt for a moment.

 

However that moment doesn’t last very long, when he hears the distant sound of his phone ringing. Hyukjae is quickly ripped out of the soothing world that was Donghae’s embrace, because the time suddenly seems to be running and when he looks at the clock he can already hear Jungsoo scolding them for being late again.

 

As soon as they sit in the van, so close that their thighs are pressed against each other, Donghae feels his eyelids betraying him.

 

The sleep that he’s missing washes over him and he shudders, suddenly feeling cold. Although Hyukjae is right next to him, he reaches for the others hand again. He interlaces their fingers and ravels in the feeling of Hyukjae quickly closing his fingers around the back of his hand. His hands are not as soft as Heechul’s but he’d never want to hold anyone else’s hand anyway.

 

In his eyes their hands perfectly fit together and although Hyukjae doesn’t always agree, because sometimes Donghae’s palms are too sweaty or Hyukjae‘s sleeves are too long, he will still hold his hands as much as Donghae wants him to and he has a feeling that Hyukjae likes it more than he admits.

 

It’s a quiet moment they share. It feels like their heart beats are synced and Donghae lays his other hand on top of Hyukjae’s, feeling the skin beneath and drawing mindless patterns across his knuckles.

 

A soft smile spreads across Hyukjae’s lips, because Donghae leans his head against his shoulder and although they already left their apartment, he still feels at home.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!! ♡


End file.
